shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 22
The twenty-second season (going under the name Big World! Big Adventures!) of Shopkins is expected to be released in 2018 on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. Production Season 22 will mark the first major "reboot" of the franchise since the show switched to full CGI in the thirteenth season. The episodes will keep their eleven minute-long runtime, but will now be broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or Cheeky Chocolate talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Among many other changes, Peppa-Mint and Macy Macaron will be removed from the Shop Team to make room for Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara, and the narrator has been replaced with Cheeky Chocolate talking to the audience (however, Mark Moraghan has said that he will still work on the series). Season 22 will be set after Big World! Big Adventures!. The season will be split into two halves; the first half will see Cheeky Chocolate travelling around the world and visiting India, Australia, China and Africa, while the second half will take place back in Shopville. The season will also be released on Netflix, Amazon and Hulu in the fall of 2018. Episodes #Number One Shopkin - Cheeky Chocolate gets into trouble when racing with Starletta Shades, another blue, number one tank Shopkin. #Forever and Ever - Putrid Pizza has a tantrum about all the changes being made to the railway. #Confusion Without Delay - Tara Tiara, a big new tender Shopkin comes to Shopville, and works so hard not to be late, that she keeps leaving stations too early! #Trusty Trunky - Cheeky Chocolate is very surprised when an elephant comes to her rescue. #What Tara Tiara Does - Tara Tiara is worried that unlike the other Shopkins, there is nothing special about her. #Cheeky Chocolate Goes to Bollywood - When an action movie is filmed on the Indian railway, Cheeky Chocolate is desperate to be involved. #Cheeky in the Wild - Cheeky Chocolate is excited about taking a film crew to a nature reserve where they are going to make a film about giant pandas. #Cheeky Chocolate and the Monkey Palace - Cheeky Chocolate is pulling a truckload of coconuts when she encounters some cheeky monkeys. #A Shopkin of Many Colors - After a crash, Strawberry Kiss is waiting at the Shopworks to be repaired. She hears that there might not be enough red paint to repaint her and gets worried. #Outback Cheeky - Cheeky Chocolate sees Sadie Soccerball taking passengers on an outback adventure and is really impressed by Sadie's showmanship - Sadie tells her passengers stories about the outback, while cracking jokes. #School of Dum Mee Mee - When a storm destroys a classroom at Harwick School, Dum Mee Mee tries to find a solution. #Tiger Trouble - When Cheeky Chocolate learns that tourists come to India to try to see tigers, she wants to see tigers too. #Seeing is Believing - Cheeky Chocolate's friend Tayler Tee comes to Shopville from the Mainland for the first time. Tayler Tee is a stealth Shopkin and is very proud of this. #Apology Impossible - Kooky Cookie learns that sometimes even the smallest Shopkin's actions can make them the bigger Shopkin. #The Water Wheel - Cheeky Chocolate thinks she's been given very silly cargo until Starletta Shades explains that it's a very important water wheel, made from bamboo. #The Case of the Puzzling Parts - Rockin' Broc is shunting a flatbed of Shopkin parts - but he can't remember what he's supposed to be doing with them. Posh Pear thinks this sounds like a mystery - the kind that can only be solved by a Special Agent! #Runaway Truck - Cheeky Chocolate tries to save an accident-prone truck who is racing down the tracks. #Kangaroo Christmas - Cheeky Chocolate is in Australia for Christmas, and is disappointed that it's different from Shopville. But in the meantime, she must help a little girl retrieve her toy kangaroo from a real one. #Cheeky Chocolate and the Dragon - Cheeky Chocolate is terrified when she is given the honour of bringing a dragon to the Chinese New Year celebrations. #Corny Cob and the Fireworks - Corny Cob is terrified of fireworks, and when he mistakes the sound of a warning detonator for fireworks, he is so frightened that he races off into the fog and gets lost. #Suzie is Red - After the Shopkins tease Cheeky Chocolate that Suzie Sundae is her "special friend", she acts meanly towards her. #Cheeky Chocolate's Animal Ark - It's Christmas and the boiler at the Animal Park breaks down, so Cheeky Chocolate and her friends need to find a way to keep the animals warm. #Hunt the Truck - Choc N' Chip's latest game consists of hiding trucks and making other Shopkins hunt for them. #Cyclone Cheeky - Cheeky Chocolate wants to be just like Isla, a Flying Doctor's plane, who transports Dr Claire to remote places where it's hard for patients to get to hospitals or doctors for treatment. #Banjo and the Bushfire - Cheeky Chocolate offers a lift to a ranger while working in the Australian Rainforest. Cheeky Chocolate is excited to learn from her about all the animals that live there, but he is too loud and impatient to be very useful. #Counting on Bianca - Bianca Banana is a really clever Shopkin and knows about all sorts of things, but when Sir Topham Hatt asks her to take Annie and Clarabel and pick up passengers from Small Mart Station, Bianca has great trouble finding the right platform. Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Dum Mee Mee *Choc N' Chip *Rotty Pop *Spilt Milk *Lala Lipstick *Suzie Sundae *Sweet Pea *Blow Fly *Sarah Fairy Cake *Scum Gum *Nina Noodles *Corny Cob *Veronica Veggie Pizza *Lippy Lips *Cupcake Queen *Sadie Soccerball *Freda Fern *Duncan *Bianca Banana *Squished Banana *Philippa Flowers *Off Cheese *Captain Zoom *Rockin' Broc *Posh Pear *Kooky Cookie *Bling Unicorn Ring *Sickly Sweets *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Rocky *Judy and Jerome *Bradford *Hannah *Trevor *Cranky *Kevin *Reg *Carly *Big Mickey *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Cyril the Fogman *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *Slip Coaches (do not speak) *Sir Robert Norramby (does not speak) *Foxy Lemons (cameo) *Mystabella (cameo) *Rainbow Sparkle (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Skiff (cameo) *Twinkle Cupcake (cameo) *Chico Pyramid (cameo) *Lucky Fortune Cookie (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Big Mickey (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) *Suzie Sushi (Music Video cameo) *Lil' Blaze (Music Video cameo) *Max Saxophone (Music Video cameo) *Shady (Music Video cameo) *Slick Breadstick (Music Video cameo) Characters Introduced *Tara Tiara *Starletta Shades *Casper Cap *Shankar *Crown Jules *Dexter *An An and Yin-Long *Aubrey and Aiden *Lei *Isla *Charubala *The Indian Actor *The Indian Director *The Tiger Hunters *Madeleine *Madeleine's Parents *Ranger Jill Trivia *This is the first season to not feature a narrator. *This is the first season since Season 19 to feature episodes running for 22 minutes long. *This is the first season since Season 12 to have a 7-minute episode runtime. 5 minutes are dedicated to the story itself, and the remaining parts consist of musical numbers and learning segments. *This is the first season to have more than one female member in the main cast, in this case three - Bianca Banana, Tara Tiara and Spilt Milk. This was done in response to criticism over the lack of female members in the main cast. *This is the first season to feature the Big World! Big Adventures! Shop Team lineup - Cheeky Chocolate, Putrid Pizza, Strawberry Kiss, Apple Blossom, Spilt Milk, Bianca Banana and Tara Tiara. Daisy Petals is also included in the BWBA version of Shopkin Roll Call. *This is the first season to have Cheeky Chocolate speaking from her perspective. *This is the first season since Season 12 to have episodes with a 7-minute runtime. However, the story length is shorter in order to accommodate learning segments and musical numbers. *This is the first season to be completely animated by Jam Filled, as Arc Productions animated some episodes in Season 21. *Charlie Barnard, Damon Denton Snape, Mia Hope Gaywood, Jessica Hann, Holly Hazelton, Innis Robertson Purnell and Shane Jacobson join the voice cast. *This season takes place in 2018, but Kangaroo Christmas takes place in 2017. Category:Shopkins